degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start: Episode 15 "War" (1)
Main Plot: Austin (Austin tries to go to his locker but Trent and other Ice Hounds are in the way) Austin: Excuse me! (They look at him and start laughing. Trent grabs Austin's guitar case and throws it) Austin: You bonehead go get it. Trent: That's the best you got. (Dakota is standing by looking) Trent: What the hell are you looking at fag. Dakota: Don't know. (Trent and the other Ice Hounds walk away laughing) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is walking to his locker. Trent comes up behind him and shoves him head first into a locker) Dakota: Ah! Trent: Opps mybad. (Trent walks away Tori saw what happen) Tori: Are you okay? Dakota: I'm fine. Nothing I'm not use too. Besides I have my own way to deal with this. Third Plot: Hayley (Mrs. Michaels is driving into Degrassi) Mrs. Michaels: Enjoy your last few days at Degrassi. Hayley: I don't see why I have to leave. Mrs. Michaels: You're not really leaving like never coming back you are coming back after break. Me and your father thinks that's best since you are starting rehab. Hayley: Okay mom it's already hard for me to except the fact that I need rehab. You don't have to keep reminding me. Main Plot: Austin (Austin and Maya are walking down a hallway holding hands) Maya: So he just threw your guitar case with the guitar in. Austin: Yeah it got banged up I'm tired of these Ice Hounds. (Trent slams Dakota into a locker) Trent: Do you know now what you're looking at. Dakota: Nope. Trent: How About now. (Trent is about to break Dakota's nose. Austin drops Maya's hand and grabs and blocks Trent hand from hitting Dakota. Austin pushes Trent back) Austin: Tell me something are you trying to grow you're hair out to audition for Alien Vs. Predator. Dakota: He could play the part. (Trent pushes Austin. Austin pushes him back) Trent: You're feeling tough? Austin: Are you. (A teacher is looking) Dakota: Guys a teacher. Trent: This isn't over. (Trent and other members of the Ice Hounds walk away) Austin: Are you okay? Dakota: Yeah. Austin: Those Ice Hounds walk around like they can't be touched. They are the bullies. There is only one way to win this game. Maya: By ignoring them. Austin: No its to late for that. We fight back refuse to be the victim. Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in an empty classroom studying. He gets a video text. Its a video making fun of him by the Trent and other Ice Hounds. Dakota loses his temper) Dakota: Shut up! (Dakota throws his phone at the wall) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is walking down a hallway reading a book she bumps into Zig. Who is rushing) Zig: Hayley can you help me out. Hayley: With what? Zig: Just pretend you're my girlfriend. Hayley: What? Zig: I'll explain in a minute just please. Hayley: Okay. (A few niner girls walk by giving Zig dirty looks) Hayley: Why did you call me last night. Do you really care about me! (Hayley hits Zig with her book. The niner girls walk away. Zig smirks at Hayley) Zig: Wow Hayley. Hayley: I didn't get a chance to practice before. Who were they anyway? Zig: Tori's girl group of followers. Ever since I broke up with her they have been doing what you just saw. So uh we haven't talkin much since the car crash. Hayley: Yeah sorry about that again. Zig: Its okay. I'm just glad you're safe. (Hayley blushes) Hayley: Really? Zig: Yeah. (The bell rings) Hayley: I'll see you around. (Hayley starts walking away) Zig: Um hey I was going to go to the Dot after school you should come. I mean if you want to. (Hayley similes) Hayley: Maybe I will. (Zig similes. They walk away from each other. Hayley looks back at him similing) Main Plot: Austin (Austin is at the bench infront of Degrassi. He sees Maya) Austin: Maya wait up! (They kiss) Austin: So I thought about ignoring those jerks. Maya: And? Austin: Its not going to work unless they get punched back. Maya: Its only going to start more violence. And they will start attacking Dakota more. Austin: What like everyday. They do that already. Maya: Please for me. Austin: Okay I'll handle it with words. Maya: Good. (Trent and other members of the Ice Hounds are sitting on the front steps) Trent: Austin. Austin: You remembered my name want a cookie. Trent: You just can't keep your mouth shut. With your smart ass comments. Austin: You damaged my guitar. Just apologize and leave Dakota alone. And we both can go back to ignoring each other existinces. Trent: Ok. I'm sorry about your nards. Austin: My. (Trent kicks Austin in the groin) Austin: Ah! Trent: I said sorry. (Trent and other members walk off laughing) Maya: Austin. Austin: Don't just don't. You see words won't work with them. Maya: But it still might make things worse. Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in the guidance couselor office) Couselor: So what do you want to talk about this week? (Dakota feels like she can't help So he lies) Dakota: No because nothings wrong. Couselor: Are you sure? Your mom wouldn't have schedule weekly sessions if they weren't. Dakota: I'm not fitting in at Degrassi that's all. Couselor: Because you're getting bullied. Dakota: No! Couselor: You seem to lose your temper fast which could be a sign. (The bell rings) Dakota: Can I go now? Couselor: Yes but come back after school. Dakota: No need. (Dakota walks out the office fast. Dakota doesn't go to class he goes into a storage room and he locks the door. He takes a bottle of alcohol. He starts to feel better) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in French class. Tori sits next to her) Tori: Some people told me you and Zig. Hayley: You mean that group of niners. Tori: It doesn't matter. Stay away from Zig he is a jerk who only cares about himself. He broke up with me while I'm pregnant. (Tori leaves the table after giving Hayley a warning) Main Plot: Austin (Austin walks into the Dot. Trent and other Ice Hounds are there. Austin sees Dakota and he goes to his table) Austin: You got a sec. Its time to take down Trent. Dakota: Finally. What did he do now? Austin: I tried talking to him and he made it personal. Dakota: Huh? Austin: He kicked me low blow. Dakota: Okay. Austin: I'm about to settle this now. (Austin goes over to Trent's table) Austin: Trent. Trent: You're back up. What do you want? Austin: For me and my friends to not be in a cold war between you and yours. Trent: And I'll go for that because? Austin: Me and you settle this with our fist. We fight if I win you leave Dakota alone and if you win you can continue. Trent: Deal. (Austin and Trent shake hands. Austin walks back to Dakota's table) Dakota: How did it go? Austin: Good. Sub Plot: Dakota (Later that day, Dakota is in the student council room with Fiona and Imogen) Fiona: So can we do this Frostival. Dakota: It sounds great but you have to go to Simpson I've taken a break from school prez stuff. Fiona: Ok come on Immy lets go to Simpson. (Fiona and Imogen leave. Dakota pours more alcohol into a water bottle) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in the foyer looking at Zig on Facerange. Katie walks up) Katie: You're looking at Zig profile. Hayley: Were friends I guess. Katie: What's the problem? Hayley: This girl Tori thinks he's the devel. Katie: She has a reason to be mad at Zig. Hayley: I know but geez. Katie: Okay to be honest Tori is probably jealous of you. Hayley: Of me? Katie: Hard to believe right? This things happen. Hayley: So ignore Tori. Katie: If you want. And if Zig tries to pull any funny business with you tell him one of your friends are taking over as president and I can make his live hell. (Katie walks away. Hayley laughs) Main Plot: Austin (Austin is with Maya at her house) Maya: So can you give handling it with words another try? Austin: You're kidding right? Trent is not going to listen. Maya: I just don't want you to get hurt. Austin: I won't. I have a plan and it's going to work. Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is with his mom with the school's guidance concler. He is drinking his water bottle that is filled with alcohol) Counselor: How are you feeling Dakota? Dakota: Good in fact better than good great. Counselor: Nothing bad happened to day? Dakota: No. Mrs. Harris: Are you sure about that Dakota. Dakota: Yes mom and besides I told you that I found a way already. Mrs. Harris: I know but. Dakota: Can I go now. (Dakota is a little drunk and he falls) Mrs. Harris: Are you ok! Dakota: I'm just tired that's all. Mrs. Harris: I think that's enough for today. Counselor: Okay. (Later Dakota is sitting infront of Degrassi. Fiona walks up) Fiona: Simpson said he isn't sure about Frostival. Dakota: Why? Fiona: Because he doesn't want to risk another Degrassi event gone violent. You're new this year so you probably don't know a lot of events Degrassi had has ended violent. Dakota: Okay. Fiona: So I need you're help with talking Simpson into it. Dakota: But. Fiona: Come on. Dakota: Sure why not. When is the pitch? Fiona: Tomorrow. (Fiona gets a text) Fiona: Something just came up so I'll be coming late. Can you do it by yourself? Dakota nods yes. Fiona leaves) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley walks into the Dot looking for Zig. Zig walks through the door) Zig: Hey um sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long? Hayley: No I just got here. Zig: Oh cool. This place is really busy. Hayley: There goes a free table. (Dallas and other Ice Hounds take the table first) Dallas: Sorry grade nine and ten. Seats taken. Hayley: Its okay. I like standing. (Zig laughs) Hayley: So um Tori gave me a warning about you today. (Zig looks worried) Hayley: She really does hate your guts. Zig: Yeah um can I explain why I broke up with her? Hayley: Yeah. Zig: Okay. Well you stay here I'll go score us a table. (Zig walks away looking for a table) Main Plot: Austin (The next day, Trent is at his locker. Austin walks up) Austin: Here is the location for our fight. (Austin hands him a piece of paper) Trent: I'll be there. But you shouldn't have made this deal. (Trent walks away laughing) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in the office with Mr. Simpson and Audra Torres. He drinks more from his water bottle) Dakota: Lets get started. Mr. Simpson: Where is Fiona? Dakota: She couldn't make it. But no worries I'm here! Audra: Okay. Dakota: I know there are some concerns with Frostival I wanted to show what this end of the semester event is all about. (Dakota is a little drunk. He takes off his long jacket he is wearing an costume with snowflakes all over it) Dakota: Bam! Mr. Simpson: Um okay well. (Fiona walks in) Fiona: I'm here. (She sees Dakota) Fiona: What are you wearing? Dakota: I was painting a picture. Fiona: I'll take it over from here. Now here is what the event really is about. (Later Dakota is in the office alone. Fiona walks in) Fiona: What was that stunt you pulled in there? (Dakota's still drunk) Dakota: Doesn't really matter right? Fiona: Are you drunk? Dakota: What no. But anyway we did great. Fiona: We? You mean me. I tried to save the pitch. While there out there discussing how bad it is. Dakota: Can you just relax you don't know what I go through. (Mr. Simpson walks back in the office) Mr. Simpson: Well Fiona tour pitch was great. (He looks at Dakota) Mr. Simpson: Dakota you were memorable. After much debate Frostival is a go! (Mr. Simpson walks out the room) Fiona: I can't believe it. Dakota: Like I said. (Dakota drinks more from his water bottle) Main Plot: Austin (Later, Austin and Dakota are in the computer lab) Dakota: So what's your plan? Austin: To fight him. Dakota: You sure that's a good plan. Austin: Yep and before we have our fight I'll call the cops. Dakota: You sure? Austin: Yeah. He's been cross the line. Category:Blog posts